Lost Brother
by Yggdrasil299
Summary: What if Allen has at least one blood related family member and what if said member has a secret that could tip the scales of the war and what if said family member stands in front of the HQ? R&R to find out. No main pairings as of yet
1. Chapter 1

Lost Brother

Chapter 1: The stranger

* * *

><p>Summery: It was a cold night and one figure dressed in white appeared, shining through the darkness.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own -man of any of its characters!

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Black Order, near Christmas. Allen was currently busy to prepare himself for the day, the fake smile formed and his hair combed back. He didn't particulary like his birthday because it was then that<strong> he<strong> had to left Allen behind.

* * *

><p>To Lavi Allen seemed even more haunted than usual, hell he didn't even eat properly. Lavi knew something was wrong and he couldn't stand it not to know. So he decided he would talk it over with Komui, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and even Kanda.<p>

"I mean it Komui, he doesn't act like himself! There must be something bothering him!"

"I give in. Something must definatly bothering him, he even came here moments before you all to ask to be send on a mission alone."

"Nii-san, is there nothing we can do?"

* * *

><p>Before Komui could answer with is usual 'Lenaleeeee!' the Gatekeeper interupted.<p>

"X-Ray Examination!"

Suprised they studied the figure in front of the gatekeep, completly unfazed by the sudden huge moving face.

* * *

><p>His, for he was identiefied as a male, appearance was a far cry from normal. He was deathly paly, had bloodcoloured lips and across the right side of his face had a green glowing symbol etched across his right eye and his hair was already to ankle-level completly white like Allens only with black starlights in it and like Allen he carried a everpresent smile of politness.<p>

"Good evening to you too, Gatekeeper-san." answered a soft melodic voice from the boy. With this said boy turned over to a golem then bowed and said: "And to you three too, a good evening."

The gatekeeper clearly disturbed a little bit cried: "He is out! Out! Out!"

That was all that was needed to let Allen and Kanda out to attack whoever know was attacking HQ but Allen stopped his attack completly and suprise settled in him. Could it really be that God did not want his constant suffering?

* * *

><p>Kanda instead didn't notice the sudden halt in his comrade and advanced to attack the intruder with his trusted sword, Mugen. Only to have the stranger tilt his head aside to evade Mugen a task many have yet to accomplish. Only then did he notice that the Moyashi didn't follow through with their attack and stared only suprised and disbelieving into the strangers face.<p>

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda called expecting to have him snap out of it.

But instead of the moyashis usual replay he was ignored completly as Moyashi advanced towards the stranger slowly.

* * *

><p>The watching trio were suprised too, when Allen ignored Kanda completly and walked slowly towards the stranger disbelief still in his face.<p>

That was so a strange way to act for Allen it made the whole situation creepier than anything. The supposed stranger and intruder as it seemed said nothing still in the same position only his smile widened a small fraction into a warm and familiar smile that only our Bookman Jr. noticed.

* * *

><p>Allen instead still couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the pale almost white figure cloaked in black and red. Was it really who Allen thought he was? He could be seeing that he was unfazed by Kandas dangerous sword and that at the sight of him his cold polite smile turned into a warm one. He should ask at best, if it was truly the one Allen thought this stranger was than he had every reason to celebrate properbly for once. So he decided to ask a question that decided everything for now.<p>

"Is that really you?"

* * *

><p>At that statement the other whitehaired boy grinned inwardly after all these years and Allen still remembered him. He could dance from joy weren't it in such a moment, common he still has a pointed blade near his neck and the damn Gatekeeper can't identify him because of Gods curse and other factors that will not now be revealed so he opted for the only good option for not to appear a enemy and threat to the Order.<p>

"Yeah, it's me, glad you remember." He said his voice sounding as if silk was warped around every spoken word and it had the effect the stranger wanted.

Allen gave him a equal warm and a little amused smile that for the first time in years reached his eyes.

"Welcome to the Order, Nii-san."

* * *

><p><em>I: *Shock* It's Allen older brother?<em>

_Allen: What's so shocking about it you are writing this aren't you?_

_Kanda: Moyashi? Why do you have a brother whose name we don't even know?_

_I: Okay, calm down no need to slice someone *carefully steps back from Kanda*_

_Stranger: Okay now if you all want to know what exactly is going on you should leave a review to continue this._

_I: Yes pleeeaaaseeeeee *With puppy-dog eyes*_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there,

I got the urge to write even more and wow I already have 2 reviews, yay!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, Brother?<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Nii-san?'<em> came the quizically look from four persons.

* * *

><p>"Allen, it's good to see you alive and well!" exclaimed the stranger with a happy face.<p>

Kanda slowly lowered Mugen to ask them what he, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui all thought.

"What the hell do you mean with 'Nii-san'?"

"Well, what does it look to you, Bakanda?"

"Guys no fight during a family reunion, got that?" interferred the stranger still nothing to next known about him.

* * *

><p>Komui decided that he would now interject: "Excuse me, but who are you?"<p>

"God! I almost forgot!" exclaimed the intruder seemingly searching for something.

"Nii-san what are you looking for?"

"The other reason why I even climbed up here." answered the stranger. "Found it!" and pulled out a stack of papers.

Everyone watched with critical eyes a certain stack as the stranger announced: "Well I heard Cross is here, and so I thought I would return his debts to him." answered with an innocent voice while a dark smirk have build itself across said boys face.

Everyone sweetdropped _'Another Dark Allen/Moyashi?'_

"Am not! As if I would pay his debts!" a certain stranger shout...

* * *

><p>Now he was finally allowed entrance after standing with Allen and Kanda till the last rays of the sun were gone in the cold in front of a overemotional Gatekeeper.<p>

* * *

><p>As they entered than finally Komuis office Allen shuddered at the sight of his master who already had his favorite mallet at hand to use. Gulping he settled down across the room warily glancing at a certain General with a mallet in his hand.<p>

The stranger too noticed said General and Allens behavior so he thought it must be something of the trouble you get by being traumatized for your life by Cross and shrugged it lightly of. One can't change the behavior of one another except of course they are still children...

But he cetainly decided to make himself noticeable and dropped the thick stack of debts on Cross' head.

* * *

><p>Cross not expecting anything took notice that his stupid apprentice got acros the room as far as humanly possible in a room away from him. He only came to the office because of a 'debt collector' that appeared to have come returning debts he caused... Well he had his trusted mallet and the stupid apprentice of his. What he didn't expected was that this 'debt collector' dropped a thick stack of paper on his head and smirked at him when he did go almost on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone else in the room sweat dropped as Cross stood up again agitated and ready to hit the strange boy on the head with his mallet only to see said boy already holding Cross' mallet ready to hit.<p>

It really amused him. Cross was still Cross as it seemed impossible for the man to change. When he saw his shocked expression, when he saw that I stood in front of him I almost lost my self there and would burst out in laughter if not for my selfcontrol.

* * *

><p>"Well I only wanted to return the few debts you have made on my name, we don't want this particular accident in northern Russia to repeat itself, now do we?" asked the boy with feigned innocence and a little sadism in his voice.<p>

Cross was mumbling something about 'Get him back' and 'I will be gone for a while Komui' and got quickly with his debt papers out of the room.

* * *

><p>Komui shellshocked that someone could even bring Cross to do his work asked again: "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm still not in the clear, just who you are?"<p>

"Ah...I frogot, there goes my manners, my sincerest apology Supervisor." The boy bowed "My temper get sometimes the better of me when it comes to Cross. My name is Rico, just Rico is fine and as you already seemed to guess I'm Allen-chans older brother." answered the boy, now known as Rico, politly.

* * *

><p>Lavi was suprised here was a information no one knew, even the Order didn't and that information was Allen Walker, prophezised Destroyer of Time and Host of the 14th Noah, has an older blood related brother which he knows of.<p>

The shock it took was clearly in the air as the three exchanged an unbelieving look.

"Well I didn't hear about that before..." Lavi trailed of, still trying his best to over come his shock.

"Che, stupid beansprout." added Kanda.

* * *

><p>"Komui-nii did you know?" came the first words from Lenalee in quite a while.<p>

"My darling sister, I don't have hold of such information..."

All three were staring at the brothers trying to find the confirmation that those two were indeed brothers. It was there right in front of their noses, the same white hair, if you look away from Ricos black starlights, the same grey eyes that shone an soft pace of silver liqiud, the only indicator that mismatched the almost twinbrothers were that Rico was a head taller than Allen.

* * *

><p>The two said brothers noticed their stares of disbelief and also that they were checked up in great detail. Well nothing what they can do about so Allen decided to break the train thoughts of at least three in this room Rico excluded as he considered doing the same as Allen.<p>

"It's true, Komui-san. I only didn't say anything because outer influence caused Rico had to leave me behind to keep me living, so I didn't know if he was still alive." explained Allen a hurt look in his eyes. To which Rico responded with a warm, soothing and brotherly hug and whispered only so that Allen could hear him: "This time you don't need to get worried I'm not going anywhere without you."

Allen smiled at that. It was still his same loving Nii-san, who against all odds possessed an Innocence freakingly similar to his and was still as bipolar as ever.

* * *

><p><em>I: Freaking god! What am I writing?<em>

_Allen: Just a little family reunion..._

_Rico: Yeah... What's so freaky about that?_

_I: It's just I'm suprised with myself..._

_Allen&Rico: We can see that._

_14th: Do I have the chance to come out other than that Allen is my host?_

_Allen: What the..._

_I: Sure you get that chance but not know you are already part of a spoiler but whatever..._

_Rico: You should thank those two readers with the review...*looks away suddenly shy*_

_I: Whats there to be shy about?_

_Rico: One of them asked if I will be a Noah...?_

_I: yeah... Attention Spoiler of this story is upcoming! (Rico will be the 15th but that is only the first of many secrets he has.)_

_Allen: Is he on the Earls side..._

_Earl: Not that I know of._

_I: okay enough for today! Please Review, I'm giving virtually cookies to anyone who reads and/or review my story_

_Allen: Goodbye and please say what you anticipate...(even when it comes to themes I don't like to talk about._

* * *

><p><strong>So know you now a bit of chapter 3 don't ya?<strong>

**Also thanks and big sized cookies to **

**"_GoldPhantom and z-eion, JemJoy, NL, Hascuko, silverXshadow and cellphone-itis"_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I: Completly motivated and on a writers high!_

_Allen: Calm down! You hinted it but why is my older brother a Noah?_

_Kanda: Che. Glad I got out of it..._

_14th: Foul mouthed brat.._

_Rico: No suprise there. *Ducked sword with a complete calm and bored expresion*_

_15th: *Grab swords* Shall I destroy your precious sword, samurai-wannabe?_

_Rico: STOP. We are on their side..._

_Allen: Yay!_

_I: *Looks at the spectacle and decides to ignore it* Thanks for the reviews and I don't own -man!_

* * *

><p>And the next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 3, 15th...Rico a Noah!**

* * *

><p>"That still doesn't explain why you are here." came the emotionless voice which shook the occupants except Rico.<p>

Komui who caught himself first stated: "Well Bookman is right. What else reason do you have to appear here?" asked the man in a kind but a little bit suspecius voice.

"To aid you in the war against Earl Millenium?" Rico asked "or maybe to check my little brother is alright? Or maybe I'm a spy? Is that what you want to ask?"

"Indeed it is... The Gatekeeper couldn't do the X-Ray to you after all." Lavi mused.

"That's because I was cursed by God and the Devil, maybe..." came the calm replay.

* * *

><p>Bookman took in the information and wracked his brain and memory of a person in similar circumstances except Allen Walker. When nothing showed up he asked: "What do you mean?"<p>

* * *

><p>"What do I mean? Exactly what I say... The black lamb or whatever the vatican started calling me... let me see it was names like 'Judas' and 'Cain'." After that statement everyone went silent. I can't really blame them after all I mean I <span>am<span> a Noah and an even worser traitor than dear 14th which host is now my little brother. Yes I know of it all after all I'm the 15th Noah, Noah of Creation.

* * *

><p>In Bookmans mind did it make a click as the boy said those names. "Impossible, you shouldn't even be alive anymore..." stated Bookman his confused thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Now Allen gave Bookman a glance and they all could see that in Allens look was a little guilt as he said: "Because Nii-san hid himself for a certain reason..."<p>

Rico just looked at his younger brother the poor boy has went through enough and he could sense the disbelief that settled down on him. It aggravated him that they thought Allen will just become a mindless puppet of Adam! But still keeping his calm he said:

"Bookman, even when you are the recorder of history, you should never expect every single person stated dead be still dead. And Komui-san I came here because I want to reclaim my rank in the Order."

* * *

><p>That words caused a deathly silence that Komui broke. While Lavi recorded the dangerous glint in Ricos eyes.<p>

"R-r-rank?"

"Yes. I was an exorcist years ago but due to circumstances I had to disappear" Rico gave the others a annoyed and exhausted look "and the Vatican just erased my presence here..."

As he was on the receiving end of three dubios stares he added: "Ask Hevlaska."

* * *

><p>Thus the group was now downwards towards Hevlaska still a little uneasy.<p>

"_Komui, what is your reason here?"_ asked a complete confused Hevlaska.

"Well we have here someone that states that he was an exorcist but had to leave we wanted to ask if you know something?"

_"An exorcist that was forced to leave? I can remember one, he was a joy in my life here and a true companion if memory serves right he called himself Rico..."_

* * *

><p>"Hello Hevlaska. Nice to see you again." came the soft voice from beside Allen.<p>

_"Rico!"_ with this she got one of her tentacles go towards the voice to see if it was really him. _"Is that really you?"_

"Indeed it's me, who else?" as he shook his right hand with the tentacle and Hevlaska allowed herself a genuine grin. _"Your Synchro-Rate is as ever awesome..." _Hevlaska started to count as she started small talk with Rico about the heart

_"So did you meet the heart?" _"Sort of... It was nice." The shock sank deep within Komuis, Lenalees and Lavis, who noted that Allen looked a little away, heart.

_"You and your Innocence are as ever steadily increasing your Synch-rate... over 6982% already."_

* * *

><p>With this Rico bid Hevlaska Goodbye for now and they were on the way up when Lenalee decided to ask a question.<p>

"Ano... Rico do you know where the heart is?"

"Yes, I know it exactly. And no worry you are not." answered Rico with a sweet smile.

Lenalee just sighed in relief. But Komui looked suspicios.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you reveal that information?"<p>

"I made a promise that I won't say a thing except to people it approved of. But they are mostly Innocence..."

"You can communicate with The Heart?" asked a shocked Lavi.

"Yes and you could too if you would listen to the heart of your own Innocence."

* * *

><p>Bookman who registered that Information absently thought still back when they were first in Komuis office and Ricos Synchro-rate: "Say, how come your Innocence is fine with a Noah in your body?" asked Bookman the question that bothered him most.<p>

"We three have become the best of friends suprisingly, I know."

They all got suddenly that wary air around them as they looked at Rico than at Allen. To which Rico snapped a little: "Would you stop that! With such an behavior it's easier for Allen to lose himself! You fools." And those dragged Allen of to the cafeteria where already Howard Link waited with a raised eyebrow when he saw two white haired boys.

* * *

><p><em>I: The 15th...<em>

_15th: What is with me you know that I was only mentioned._

_Rico: And that should be so. I mean we would be mentally already skinned alive if you made an apperance._

_I: Really what is it my mind comes up with?_

_Allen: Who nows it comes from your crazy spot...(I would not got there...!)_

_14th: *Glares at the 15th* How could you be a worser traitor than I!_

_15th: *looks unimpressed towards the 14th* Traitor of the traitor of the traitor of the world..._

_Allen: What? *looks confused*_

_Rico: You all have to wait for the next chapter to find out so please *puppy-eyes* review!_

_I: Right! *has secretly enjoyed the phrase of the 15th*_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, there long time no see, I decided that I would make this chap longer than the others 'cause I kept you a waiting a little bit.

_I: And I mean it it's the double lenght._

_Allen: Yeah we saw, kay?_

_14th: And I still hadn't an appearance!_

_15th: Stop being a bitch._

_I: Guys! Not cool_

_Rico: What can you do about...*sighing than shaking his head*_

_I: How do you live with the 15th in you? *stares in awe at Rico*_

_Rico: How do I know you are the one writing... You said something about us being like best friends..._

_I: Did I? Yeah..._

_Allen: Well enjoy and don't forget Yggdrasil wont ever own us or -man._

_I: I don't mind that as long as I have my right to write fanfics._

_15th: That's the spirit._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, Allen a Noah and his brother? too?<p>

* * *

><p>"Walker! Where have you been?" were they angrily greated by none other than Howard Link.<p>

"Link? Sorry" Allen did bow lightly, "did I kept you waiting?"

"Indeed, you know that will be included inside your surveilance report." Link imidiatly pulled out a black little notebook and started to scribble in it. He than finally realised they were not just the two of them when a soft voice from a little behind his subjects asked: "What "surveilance report"?" Link was shocked as he caught sight of the other boy. When do get the chance to stare at two white haired teens? But this one at a innocent expression of curiosity.

"Walker! Who is this person and what gives you the right to ask me question about the Black Order and it's way?"

* * *

><p>"I never question the way of the Black Order but what I question is why someone from Central is here surveiling one of the exorcist." answered Rico calmly than grabbed Allen by his wrist and literaly dragged him inside towards Jerry.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen who saw Rico smirk rather than smile new that Link annoyed Rico a little but not so much that he would take drastic measures against a certain individual by the name of Howard Link. Link in the meantime stood still in the middle of the entrance to the cafeteria staring at one person before he was pushed to the side.<p>

* * *

><p>It was none other than Kanda Yuu. Who heard what Bookman and Lavi talked about the new entity and what he heard didn't make him happy. According to his insinct that boy seemed danger all over even before the fact that he is indeed a Noah with Innocence. So he decided what he does with every new addition to them he would hide any emotion behind a mask and would constantly rant about how they were better without a certain person.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'They are still very funny here and I see a lot of new faces, no suprise there...'<em> Rico thought with silent approval about the members and now his allies. More importantly was the fact that his stomach was about to give him his last howls before the hunt started or something, so in short he was hungry as hell because 1) he has a parasitic innocence and 2) the Earl showed up the whole time to fight him with the Earl's Akumas. Well the Two-dots will certainly explain sooner or later. Or he would hear it from the person that he currently has on the hand.

* * *

><p>Silently Allen was glad that Rico seemed as hungry as he is and didn't really care what Link said after he got around the main point. He didn't resist the hand around his wrist as they got on their way to Jerry-san who was the bestest cook he ever have eaten from.<p>

And somehow with Rico-nii by his side he knew that he can't possibly afraid anymore so he did what he hadn't done in a long while he simply smiled a rare true smile and he was rewarded by Rico-niis most beautiful and gracious smile when his brother caught him smiling.

Allen always felt safe around his brother the only person who would even come back by himself outside of his grave to comfort and be family to him. Maybe his birthday wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Seeing Allen smile like that made me feel very warm as we finally reached the cook whose name I still don't know I still have my younger brothers wrist in my hand but I didn't grab him too tight. The cook, well in a better manner, was odd. Or maybe he was just one of those newly styled gays or he was just a little more feminine than the rest of men.<p>

"Hello, there?" I called out and found myself in an armlock of a certain male cook.

"We got a new recruit? Kyaa~ so cute." the moment he said that I got a horrorstricken face and then it went back to my normal mask I have around anyone but my brother.

* * *

><p>After the both of us have ordered our dinner and Jerry got over his cute-mode or whatever. We sat at a lonely table where we were than joined by my usual stalker with a weakness for sweets, a grumpy samurai namely Yuu Kanda, a lady in short skirt who was Lenalee and the annoying idiot rabbit Lavi. Even through what happened today and that Kanda and I sat so close together we didn't pick a fight but Kanda seemed to be dead set on unnerving my brother...<p>

"Oy, twin moyashi!" Rico didn't halt in movement nor did he gave even any indication that he listened as he ate even faster and even more than me. But finally after eating everything from his plates he asked still completly ignoring that you should look at someone if you talk to someone while he just poured himself some Orange Juice: "What do you want, samurai-wannabee? And don't call me that."

"Look in front of you." With this an finder came up to them and positioned a rice bowl with two Chopsticks in it in front of Rico.

Rico clearly understood that but that HQ could be this easily infiltrated he really had to laugh now! Really! Without him or his younger brother and his few good exorcist friends the Earl would feel like he was playing tag with little pink goblin in the forest.

* * *

><p>Deciding, he stood up and asked the young finder: "Why are you here?" and than all hell broke lose the finder dissipated and instead was a level four with a strange device.<p>

"Strange~~ The Earl said it would work perfectly fine~ Than how did you find me~" It stated in a sing-song voice creepely.

"Simple your hatred and suffering is carried by the wind." answered Rico seriously and than slashed the level four into smithereens than resumed drinking his drink and burning the bowl that the Akuma brought him to dispose of the absorbed poison.

* * *

><p>Link just stared at him, he could bang his head if he didn't had the last bit of selfrespect. That was a newold exorcist one from the lost cases over 15 years ago. The one who could fight equally with the Earl and possessed knowledge beyond anyone even Bookman. But Link decided in a small battle with himself that this is something not to be told to anyone. He read the cases and the meaning behind it. This General no scratch that Grand General was executed in the reports, sent to a suicide mission with no returning but he did return and he knows of Allen Walker like a sibling as he heard from the conversation between Bookman Jr. and Lenalee Lee. Still not a reason to tell a soul and moreover Leverier that there is a dead man walking. After all even through he followed his orders with respect those that manage to worm a way to the cold inspectors heart will be protected by him as good as he can.

* * *

><p>Rico sensing the change around Link as he watched him was satisfied that man would never betray a friend. He would more likely betray his superior if anything but as good as that was it was bad at the same time people tend to judge a person from one second to another only to jump back. Humans were difficult to understand thats why he loved the companionship of animals more, as Klaud Nine's monkey-innocence, Lau Shimin, proved. He got up Ricos shoulder while he would enjoy the sensation of soft strokes from Rico.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaud who didn't miss the absence of Lau Shimin, finally found out that he sat on the shoulder of another white haired boy, beside Allen Walker, which stroke it a little absently with his left hand who clearly wasn't his Innocence. <em>'Strange... Lau Shimin hates anyone but me or Innocence.' <em>

So she decided she would confront the boy about it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know who that monkey on your shoulder belongs to?" she asked in her normal manner. The boy turned around and her eyes looked in silvery liquid filled with something she couldn't put her finger on and spoke to her in a soft voice that was still heard by everyone in the cafeteria including Allen and Kanda as they finally had started another fight.<p>

"I know he is yours as you are his... I'm sorry if I have offended both of you in any way." with this he grabbed Lau Shimin softly and handed him towards General Klaud Nine.

* * *

><p>Rico secretly was trying his best not to grimace at Klaud Nines readable eyes. Of course he is a traitor to more than just one but really...?<p>

He sighed just under his breath nearly unnoticeable and said than in a serious tone: "General Nine, would you mind if I ask that you were also called to Komui-sans office?"

"No.. and yes I was called. Why do you ask?"

"You'll see..."

With this Rico turned around and was about to go out when Allen joined him. Together they turned around and did go to Komuis office.

* * *

><p>General Nine was suprised at the strange boy, the first one to see the connection she has to Lau Shimin. It was strange but she got the feeling she really wanted him as a good friend she can tell all her secrets to him without him spreading it. So different from Cross...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later in Komuis Office<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, Nii-san..." Lenalee tried to wake her brother up. "... I can't wake him, do we need the last resort?"<p>

"No you don't." Rico simply stated as he started to talk about a strange encounter. "Well, while Allen and I went here, we met a strange robot that started to eat the coffeebeans, produced coffee and went rapant ... and so we destroyed it."

"NO! KOMURIN THE 23! HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU DEVIL!" cried a very awake Komui out.

"Thanks for the compliment and I didn't destroy it, Komui."

"You didn't?"

"I upgraded it." Rico said in a tone that indicates that that was a discussion of later. Komui taking that hint knew he was going to make a announcement to the exorcist even through it would hurt them. Cross has already been declared death strangly enough so they couldn't say anything else about it so depressed but serious awaited patiently the arrival from the other exorcists.

* * *

><p>As everyone was here they stared at the new addition to the side of the supervisor as the newling worked rather progressively Komuis paperwork and finished it all in perfect handwriting. As the boy finished he looked up indicating Komui to begin as Leverier, who doesn't like the idea of exorcist working the supervisors job, the exorcist, Link, Allen, the General except Cross and a few Crows were in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well now. Everyone I have good and bad and bad news which do you wanna hear?" asked Komui asking trying to be cheerfully.<p>

"Cut it!"

"Okay, okay lets start with bad: Well just that you know we found evidence that Allen Walker is propably a Noah and so a possible traitor to us, but as long as he possess Innocence he is of great importance for the Order that is why the exorcist Allen Walker will be watched 24/7 and is under house arrest so that he can't interact with other Noahs. And if he should turn on us we must... we must..."

They all knew it was a studied speech that made Komui nearly reech.

"If I should turn on my friends, please free me from the sin by death." stated Allen calmly, trying not to worry them.

Leverier just smirked at this. Another trapped one at the Order.

* * *

><p>"I wont..."<p>

"What? You are exorcist you will kill Noah!" Leverier shouted at all exorcist searching for the traitor not finding him.

"I wont kill family, Leverier. You do already an excellent job on that." came the soft voice from behind Allen, who sat down to calm his trembling knees. As Leverier looked up he saw a teen with long white hair a green scar of tatoo over his right eye much like Allen Walkers lips set in a straight line and Silver eyes that seem to have electricity in them as they seem to flash in controlled rage and sadness.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rico."

"Who?"

"I already told ya."

* * *

><p>"Inspector, I was gonna say the good part of the reason that I called you all here." said Komui in a slightly better mood because one could stand up to that son of a bitch.<p>

Leverier just stayed silent.

"As you have all noticed we have a new exorcist with us again. He is already of a supreme level of Synchro-rate which is why we will allow him to his old title within the Order: Grand General."

"Thanks Komui-san." said Rico with a small smile.

"Wait a moment! Only because he has a high Synchro-rate doesn't mean that he is able to defeat the Noah!"

"The worlds pain always resolve around the Noah?"

"Yes! Only around them!"

Ricos eyes narrowed at the sight of the distrubed man before him as he continously hold Allen in his arm his grip only slightly tighten.

* * *

><p>"He is able to, he just defeated a Level four." argumented Klaud Nine to everyones suprise and earning a smile from Rico as thanks for speaking up for him and with a gesture indicated towards her that he has a sore throat.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's enough! If you want to confirm check one of the golems, Leverier." Komui interferred, "As I said only one bad news remaining. Apparantly Rico is also part of our <em>beloved<em> Noah-family."

At this sentence and Chaoji shouted: "Traitor! Komui you allow a Noah here, he could be a spy!"

"We watched him for a few hours already and he certainly isn't a spy. And more over he is really Allen Walkers blood related older brother."

"That is your reason!" the disbelieve would have been able to be sliced by someone and Rico decided that he was going to break it all down.

* * *

><p>"If you find any fault about my behaviour just check if I'm really with the Earl and the to tell truthfully I feel sick just thinking that I would in any way <strong>He<strong> want me to form an alliance with him. Ughh! Gross! Bad memories, bad memories shush down!"

* * *

><p><em>I: What's wrong with your relationship with the Earl? *stares incredulous at Rico*<em>

_Rico: Tha-That's in the past!*cheeks flushing*_

_15th: Really bad memories~_

_14th: Don't tell me THAT was your doing?_

_15th: Whatever you mean~_

_Allen: Whats his doing? 14th?_

_14th: Allen~ He actually made the Earl do that *shows Allen through his host connection what happened*_

_Allen: God, Jesus Christ and every other entity...*started laughing so badly that he bent over*_

_I: Noahs are creeps *also saw it through author-power and started also laughing as hard as Allen*_

_Rico: Thanks 14th!_

_14th: Hey it's not ever that my host doesn't shout at me~~~_

_Earl: What are you doing?~ *Appeared magically as he heard some laughter behind his back*_

_15th: I still can't believe it you made HIM of all people do something like that!_

_I: AH..Hahahahha... Ha... Okay... please leave a review~_

_Rico: He will write an appearance of the 14th and the Earl than thanks for waiting!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I was busy.**

**Anyways hope you like it and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own -man**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5, The attack<em>

* * *

><p><em>'What did he do?' <em>seemed to be the unspoken question as they all stared at Rico with disbelief.

"I will only say I met him as I traveled here from northern Russia." was Ricos only statement to their incredulous looks. Really now as if I would reveal my secrets so easily in front of our top one Noah-Hater famelist.

And more so it wouldn't bore well with Allen, I already couldn't spend the last 10 years with him all because of the freaking Vatican **and** the Earl.

* * *

><p>"You are a part of the Noah family none the less, so you will be charged with the betrayal of the dark Order."<p>

"You know, you can't charge me with something I didn't commit, Leverier." Urgh, how Rico hated to call that Hitler-ancestor or something of a wannabe by his grotuesqe name.

"I can and I will! We will confiscate your Innocence immediatly! Link!" that asshole shouted but Link didn't move much like the rest in the room as they suddenly felt a very cold and dark aura set free full of killing intents. Even General Winters flinched back.

* * *

><p>"Steal my Innocence? Seperate us? Kill me? Bind me? I don't think so." came a sudden icy voice from Rico directed to an agitated Leverier.<p>

"Of course you are a danger to us as is Allen Walker!"

"Allen? Shall threat your Order? If anything you would be the only one to suffer." came Ricos replay with a softened voice and everyone excluding Hitler-wannabe looked at Allen who wasn't frozen and directly by his brothers side.

* * *

><p>"He thinks because of the 14th in me." said Allen calmly but still sad he had so little trust from his Order-family.<p>

"The 14th? Well explains a bit. Always too destructive, isn't he?" said Rico as he pulled his younger brother in a comforting and warm hug. He doesn't like it to see a member of his real important family hurt, regardless if by his soul or body.

"Link how much must it take you to spell your seals!" screeched Leverier.

* * *

><p>"Link. You are allowed to leave Inspectors Leveriers side as an underling of said man and to be promoted if your understandig is wiser as that." ordered Rico calmly. Link completly understanding that this new Exorcist with his status has as much influence as the pope did like told by the latter orders.<p>

"My status was cleared by Hevlaska and yes I may be a Noah but I don't agree with the Earl thus I also don't have a wish to fight for him or even destroy the real Innocence seeing as the heart would also be sad. And you can't just take my right arm from me. Me and my Innocence would protest severly."

* * *

><p>As all was absorbed Link and Leverier did make it out of the room. The remaining occupants staring mostly at Rico and Allen as Lenalee decided to interupt: "So what did you do when you met the Earl?"<p>

"We played poker with condition instead of money. You must also know I didn't know it was the Millenium Earl as he traveled in human guise."

"Why do you know now?"

"His guises as human vary very much so I found it out when he gloated that he could destroy this train easily with his akuma. I won every round so I settled first to purify every akuma near me no matter were I went. Second in his devils guise he should wear a large top hat that will change decoration everytime I wish it and third I stole his spare clothes and hide it across the train than made an akuma spell it to him that he wouldn't get the pleasure to make one win with his unfair way of obvious cheating and that he should search the train himself because they couldn't help him."

"Wow... Care to do that next time you see him and document it?"

"I don't like to see the Earl 'cause of reasons I don't wish to divulge much further."

* * *

><p>And besides it feels like he will visit today. Somehow I wouldn't understimate that.<p>

"By the way how come that tyrant is an Inspector?"

"Family Influence..." was the dark answer to Ricos seemingly innocent one and Rico commented: "And here I thought they would already have locked him in a room and lost the key..." as if in afterthought.

* * *

><p>**Later that day**<p>

* * *

><p>"Rico?"<p>

"Yes? What is?" answered Rico looking up from a thick book towards Allen.

"What did you think when you revealed that you are part of the Noah-family?" asked Allen a little disturbed by his brothers laziness.

"What else than just tell the truth. Although I must give that my little brother is the next host of the 14th... Really suprised me."

"Me too and that was after I reconstructed the Arc. They all think I suddenly strike at them, so they avoid me. I feel like the time before I met Mana at the circus." Lavi who faked to be asleep was shocked. Normaly Allen would just smile and brush it of but to his brother he would be true? As if to answer both Allens and Lavis questions Rico said:

* * *

><p>"What can one do? They lost many for a war against the Earl and some had to abandon their own family. And you can still not lie to me? Well I think it's pleasant."<p>

Lavi was shocked that one boy realized what all the war put them through.

"I know... It's just like for Lenalee and Kanda. But I think I'm the most sorry for Lavi."

"Why for Lavi?" asked Rico with a quizicall look. He know what a Bookman Jr. must go through but he wanted to know what his brother thought about the boy who is Bookmans apprentice.

"It's just he doesn't even know his real name and he must surley have watched so much bloodshed already."

"Dear brother, I understand your concern for Lavi but I think Bookman is more of a family to him than a mentor."

* * *

><p>With this the brothers were silent and Lavi had time to sort his thoughts. Both understand his points and what he had to do but they didn't behave any different towards him at least Allen and how come he knew about Kanda?<p>

"Before I forget, what did you mean by 'like Lenalee and Kanda'?"

"The 14th showed me his memory about that..." Allens voice was quit as if he was ashamed and Lavi was shocked the 14th give a piece of information to Allen.

"Don't be ashamed of knowledge, Allen and why do you all think it's bad that you have the 14ths memories?"

"Cross said that I will be erased..."

"Cross is a hardproofed fool. You will mereley gain the memories of the 14th and his opinion of things but that can you decide what to think about that. You will still be you and don't worry about your Innocence mine did become best friends."

* * *

><p>"Thats just also because we or better I already encountered Road and Tyki and they weren't really nice... no they were downright sadistic!"<p>

Rico looked at Allen then shrugged and said: "Comes with the boredom. Drives one crazy it nothing to do, you know?"

"Don't tell me you become like that when you are bored too."

"Well I don't but Pleasure and Dreams certainly takes an interest with it."

"Maybe I should just talk with the 14th. Might as well do what they are all afraid about."

"Your choice but I recomend that you wait till tomorrow. By the way we will share a room so take your sweet time." says Rico still half reading the book in his hands.

* * *

><p>Allen looked towards his brother with an almost interested glint in his face.<p>

"What are you reading? And why do you suggest to wait till tomorrow?"

"The unique excuse for war and peace 'The holy bible'" Rico said that with sarcasm and continued with a normal voice: "I get the feeling the Earl will show up because of the Second Exorcist program and we will be requiered to fight him by the 'oh so high' order of the hitler wannabe."

And just as that was said an alarm sounded and said: "All exorcists towards the North American branch, an attack of the Noahs!" three times and zack Lavi, Allen and Rico made their way towards the Arc and towards the North American branch. When the portal came up Allen got through with such force that he almost skinned one of the Noahs and as the both of them landed were they squashing the Earl.

"Well I say it's the best place to land at, Allen, but maybe you want to step down or you continue smashing the Earl so that he maybe die of oxigen lack, don't know your plan through." came a slightly bored voice from beside Mercim and as the Noah turned around he just saw another Exorcist but this one wasn't attacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was for now.<strong>

_14th: Hell you promised me I would make an appearance!_

_Earl: Me too!_

_14th & Earl: *staring at each other*_

_Allen: Come on you both._

_Ygg: Hey I got you both the chance to meet Allen next chapter!_

_15th: Right! And I wasn't even mentioned_

_Allen: Thats exhausting *sighs and looks away*_

_Ygg: I agree and if you want an appearance next chapter better I have reviews!_

_14th: So get your fingers moving and write something!_

_Earl: I will say we have 15 reviews! or my akumas have new targets! *points lero at readers*_

_15th: You know that's exactly why I think of you as a crazy homicidical maniac..._


	6. Chapter 6

**I: I'm a bit depressed**

**Allen: Why?**

**I: I haven't written about this story for a long time... but I hope my readers will find the will to forgive me!**

**15th: I don't particulary care about that but didn't the 15th review come so late?**

**Allen: Be nice! They after all read the story!**

**I: Hey were is the Earl, Rico and the 14th?**

**Allen: I don't know. Where did they go?**

**15th: They are currently in this story because of the plot. Rico doesn't want to reveal me to soon.**

**I: That I can understand. Now one of you do the Disclaimer so I don't get sued!**

**Tyki popping out of the battle scene tease in hand: Dare to asume this f*ing author owns us and you will live with a hole in your heart! 'Tyki popped out again'**

**I: Were the hell did that come from?**

**Allen: Tyki? -shrugs his shoulder-**

**15th: -currently bangs his head on the nearest hardest surface- why oh why is it that it's my relatives with the chopped off insanity?**

**I: Because if not we would have to make the Order more insane!**

**Allen: please enjoy this chapter of Lost Brother and try and ignore these two. -bowing his head towards the reader- **

* * *

><p>The Earl got up throwing Allen and Pleasure off him because he did it with so much speed it surley would have caused him whiplash Rico thought, how facinating. "You!" the Earl shouts shocked by the sight of Rico as did the other Noahs. Rico suddenly got that twisted grin on his face that oddly enough seems to resemble the grin of the Earl.<p>

"Me?" Rico raised an eyebrow, "Konbaw na, Adam~~" he said then in a singsong voice. "The cheater on the train!" exclaimed the Earl visibly getting more angry. "Well it isn't my name but who wants to be called like that?" Rico replied, while rolling his eyes really he has the exact predictable reactions.

* * *

><p>Wisley blanched as he looked at the newest face, impossible he should be long since dead. Rico looked at Wisley and smirked, even the rest of the Noahs got the shivers. "Allen. Come here." Rico demanded softly. Everyone immediatly looked towards Allen as he seems to suddenly appear beside the newcomer. "Yes, nii-san?" now even their eyes all widen to a cosmic range...weirdos.<p>

"Who are you?" Rhode said warily, she didn't like the feeling that she got from the newcomer and didn't dare to move closer than she was. The other Noahs seeing her reluctance to even move from her spot followed her example. "Mhmm, I'm Rico also known as Creation." "C-C-C-C-Crea-Creati-Creationnn?" the Earl spluttered "but how... you died as a traitor should and even in death you come back to haunts us...?"

* * *

><p>Rico's body suddenly shifted as did his outfit were there was once the exorcist robes were a clean white suit with black roses embroided in it. On his head was a white tophat with roses, skulls and musical notes all intertwined. His face became even sharper and let him appear to be royality, his silver eyes turned to gold with blood red catlike pupilles and a big cross like stigma came to the middle of his fronthead. Three animalistic scars running from Ricos left cheek completed the look with his now complete snowwhite hair.<p>

* * *

><p>They all could only stare than they shifted their staring eyes towards Allen who didn't looked bothered by the change of appearance. Rhode blinked a few times as a memory seems to be almost triggered but she couldn't figure out which one. Tyki stared at Rico as if he were the real devil come to haunt them and the earl seems to hyperventilate. Rico meanwhile just grinned and Allen had a hard time controlling his laughter. When finally the Earl recovered and made a grab at Allen. So now Allen was on the floor with the Earl hovering above him and Rico scowling. The rest of the Noahs were still imobile after the shocking revelation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now that our second reason for coming here has come, what do you think we plan?" the Earl asked slightly demented with his face way to close to Allen. "We all came to retrieve you 14th!" he crowed in triumph while the Noahs detected a shudder from Rico. Allen was still struggeling when he heard something that nearly gave him a heart attack. <em>'Urgh! That sound so disgusting! Go away you Easter egg!'<em> and the Earl mistook Allens near cardiac arrest with fear so he decided to gloat while Tyki shook his head.

* * *

><p>There was suddenly a 'whoosh'ing sound and the Earl suddenly got to know the wall opposite more intimately. Over Allen one leg still outstrechted stood Rico with an massive ticking eye and an disgusted look on his face. "Get your phedophilic hands off Allen!" he shouted and the rest of the Noahs sweatdropped at that.<p>

The Earl thanks to his fat had a bit trouble standing up again before turning to Rico with rage in his eyes. To everyone except Rico these eyes seemed to be the most horrible thing they ever saw before Rico glared right back. "You dare to interupt a family reunion!" the Earl stated swinging Lero around like the madman that he is. "I prevented some weirdo with a I'm-the-devil complex molesting my brother. Stupid Adam~." The last sentence was said in a very childish voice making the Noahs be reminded of Roads tantrums.

* * *

><p>"Besides you never even greeted me back, that was so totally mean, ya know!" Now the Black Order sweatdropped. While the Earl seemed thoughtful. "Oh~ I guess you are right~ my manners really haven't been the best, have they~~?" Only Allen, Tyki and Road saw the foxy smirk on Rico's face. "Yes, you have been a very bad boy~~ Adam-chan can't behave~ Oh the tradegy~~ I guess we have to lift a grave for your manners wherever they have gone, don't we?" and Rico was back to serious and kicked the Earl towards Mercycm.<p>

"Wai-What! You don't play fair!" The Earl pouted after he stood up a pancacked Noah behind him and the scientist of the Order hard pressed not to laugh except of course Leverier. "That is prove enough to execute you both!" Leverier shouted while Allen and Rico turned towards the hitler-wannabe in unison, seeing and hearing his enraged shouting and promtly started laughing really hard.

* * *

><p>The poor Noah family didn't know what to say but they all thought <span>'oh great two nutters more...'<span> Rico was the first to somewhat recover shortly followed after Allen they both were still giggling and after a glance at each other they started speaking.

* * *

><p>"OMG, did you see and hear that?" Rico started still having trouble breathing to laughing so much. Allen nodded. "I did...and all I could think of was 'It's the rise of the insane chipmunk! God save us all!'" Allen said while the Orders did a facepalm. "I... snicker... thought... snicker... he tried to... chuckle... immitate that... snort... dramatic chipmunk-squirrel we... chuckle... once were unfortunate to... snicker... meet." Rico brought out. <span>Oh good old times...<span> Rico had to incoperate his sounds of amusement once he thought of it in his speech and now the two white haired Exorcist/Noah were thrown into fits of amused laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I: The chipmunk rises from the foul grave!<strong>

**Allen: He really looked like one. Buffed out cheeks red and he had this weird squiking voice...**

**Rico: Oh give me more, I wanna drive him insane...**

**15th: You and the 14th are lazy!**

**14th: Why?**

**I: You weren't there when we started -pouts-**

**Allen: I missed your presence but why did you call the Earl an Easter egg?**

**14th: sorry! I was anxious about my role. Even when it was only a sentence at least Allen heard me! -does a weird victory dance-**

**15th: -continues with the plate of hard metal he found to bang his head- my family is nutters, my family is nutters, ...**

**I: You two prove it to the point -giant crash as the 14th danced into the door and a stack of papers come down upon him-**

**Allen: Where did the papers come from? -pouting because nobody answered his question-**

**14th: 'the plan to world domination is a simple yet serious complex of ruling over-'umphdhfdhf**

**Rico: Get your hands of my plans!**

**I: -sweatdropped- You plan world domination?**

**Rico: -shrugging- in my free time..**

**15th: And you said I was the insane psycho!**

**Allen: We stop here how does that sound?**

**Earl popps in: I heard domination! Give your reviews and I won't make you my slaves! -starts laughing manically-**

**Rico: I will make a deal with you! You give a review I will ensure I slap the f*ing Earl everey review and give you virutally cookies with coke!**

**Allen&15th: Yeah! COOKIES**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed,<strong>

**Ygg**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Black Out on 27th of July!**

Spread the word! We are doing a black out. Anyone who participate is welcome in our protest march against the unfairness of !

The idea came from IkutoisSmexy

Got to IkutoisSmexy's profile get the story! I read it on 'Born from the Ashes of Betrayal' - Chapter Six

You have my gratitude

Yggdrasil299


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Serious Affairs**

* * *

><p><strong>I: Wow has it really been that long?<strong>

**Allen: What?**

**Rico: Hello? The story hasn't had an update since July!**

**15th: Right you are. What the hell was wrong with you?**

**I: I havn't got a clue but I know that the latest chapter was erased and I just don't know...**

**Allen: So what are you doing now?**

**I: *perked up* I continue, of course! *grinning cheerfully***

**14th: *sweatdrop* Are you sure you are alright?**

**I: Of course!**

**15th: You somehow sounded like the boss marshmellow...**

**Rico: *shudder* Don't remind me of him. Through it was great how you kicked him.**

**Mercym: I haven't found that funny!**

**I: Man what can we do when you were pancaked by your lordy! *laughing***

**Allen: Serves the pervert right...*silently fuming***

**I: Well anyway do the disclaimer, pancake!**

**Mercym: Ygg doesn't own -men! That's the only thing I thank god for...*mumbling about psycho authors***

**I: Mwuahahahahahahaha! Begin reading, dear readers! **

* * *

><p>They all stared at the duo of white haired exorcist before suddenly Rico turned death serious. "Do you really think I will let you execute us, chipmunky?" His eyes in a very deathly glare towards Leverier and than towards the Earl "Do you think I will let you molest MY younger sibling?" The ticking eye was back with the glare. "Newsflash for you moronic simpletons: You will all die before something like that happens!" Rico shouted while he pulled out a long and slender sword. It was entirely black except the hilt were it was a white hexagram.<p>

The Earl began shaking because he remembered all of a sudden why you don't enrage a certain 15th Noah. Leverier began shaking because this exorcist dared to disobey him. Link who has wanted to bind the two whitehaired boys was completly frozen and only Tyki noticed for now. Then the Earl shook his head and began to grin larger again. "Well the first reason was to resurrect Alma Karma!" He wanted to do something with Lero when a blast of Dark Matter hit him (smaller version of the one the Earl used in Edo) and send him flying again. Enraged he stood only to see another blast of Dark Matter forming in Rico's hand aimed towards Alma Karma. The Earl thinking he had won this one wasn't able to discern the light green cracks among the Dark Matter. "You really think I will let you do that?" Rico asked rather calm compared to his previous outburst.

Allen meanwhile has taken to be constantly a step behind his brother. "Alma Karma will from this day on be nothing but a bad memory and a black mark for the order." With that he pointed the blast towards Alma's heart and sent it. The blast suddenly blinded them all and when they could all see again, even the Noahs and Allen, they saw the Earl and Rico fighting with their swords.

When suddenly they all saw a smug grin on Rico's face and the Earl was trenched in horse shit. After they seperated Rico's smug grin has yet to leave his face. "Really Ada-chan? You think you can fight creation?" That was when the Order and the Noahs were hit by bricks. He could create things? "I forgot about your capbillities, 15th!" The Earl managed to wheeze out. "Through you sure you don't want to-" "Never you pedophiliac maniac! I had just about enough of your freaking advances towards my person! Go rot in heaven and peace!" Rico interrupted him and now most of them knew what the Earl was trying to do. He was trying to get into Rico's pants! They all sweatdropped.

"Err...Nii-san, why rot in heaven?" Rico blushed shortly before he fiddled a bit with his long white hair. "I-i just mean that if he has a I'm-devil-complex that he wouldn't enjoy heaven?" Even towards the Noahs they could tell that he was avoiding having to answer the question with a real answer. Now they were all quite curious about that. Rico just fiddled around with his hair the Earl was still quite shocked by the rejection and was still wounded by it too so he didn't realize what was going on. While Allen just raised his eyebrow but left his brother alone. The Noah's and the Order just looked at Rico incredously. Leverier was still shocked by the destruction of Alma Karma and Link was just a frozen block of ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen: I would like to know what it was that you couldn't tell us... *pouts*<strong>

**14th: Really? That's the best excuse you come up with?**

**15th: *head in his hands* Leave him alone!**

**Rico: ... *looks into a far away corner***

**I: I think that the chapter ends for today?**

**Allen: I think that would be for the best, Ygg.**

**15th: I'm with you both! We don't need to bug Rico about something now do we? *nervously looks right to left.**

**I: No we don't! We will see you all by the next update! *smiles briefly***

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but I think it needs to be that way :)<strong>

**See you**

**Ygg**


End file.
